Tails and Cosmo: Love Story
by gamerman246
Summary: Based on the song"Love Story". Sonic knows that Tails and Cosmo are separated because of their parents. But, when Sonic hears the song"Love Story" on the radio, he hatches up an idea that will get the two lovers back together. With the help of Sonic and friends, will Tails and Cosmo get reunited? Or will Sonic's plan do more harm than good?
1. Chapter 1: Plan Hatching

Tails And Cosmo: Love Story

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to think of something. But now I'm back!

Seriously though, let's get on the story.

Note: Please note that I don't own Tails or Cosmo or any other sonic character. They belong to SEGA.

Chapter One: Plan Hatching

"But Mom, I want to see Cosmo," a certain orange fox said. "Now Miles, dear, we can't let you see Cosmo. She's a plant, and as you know, plants and animals don't mix," the orange fox's mother said. It had been years since Tails saw Cosmo. Eight to be exact. And as tine passed by, Tails felt like it was forever since he saw the plant girl.

The same problem is happening with Cosmo. When time passed by for her, it felt as if was forever since she seen her fox.

Sonic was tired seeing his little brother act sad when he visited his house. He decided to put a stop to this and think of a plan to reunite the two lovers back together. He started to think when suddenly the radio gave off the song,"Love Story" and when the song was finished, Sonic's head hatched an idea.

Me: Now Sonic thought of a plan to get the two lovers reunited. Hope this works.

Sonic: Me too.

Me: Woah, Woah, how'd you get here?

Sonic: (ignoring me) R&R! NO FLAMES!

Me: Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2: Phase one: Run Away Part One

Tails and Cosmo: Love story Ch.2

Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 2 of my story. Ready for some more action? Good.

Note: Please note that I'm gonna do the disclaimer only **once**in every story I do.

Chapter Two: Phase One: Run Away Part One

After Sonic thought of the plan, he realized that he needed help activating this plan. So he ran to Amy's house first to ask her for some help. "Oh, hey Sonic." "Hey, Amy, could you help me out with a problem," Sonic asked. "Of course. What's the problem," Amy asked. "Well, I thought of a way to get Tails and Cosmo back together again," Sonic answered. "Well, explain it to me," Amy said.

A lot of explaining later…

"That sounds like a good plan to me. But it's gonna take more than just the two of us to make this plan successful," Amy said. "You're right. I'll go gather the others **except **Tails and Cosmo. We don't want them to know about the plan," Sonic said. "You're right, Sonic," Amy said.

A lot of gathering and explaining later…

"Alright! We're set! We'll start this plan in the middle of the night," Sonic exclaimed. There were four people in this plan. Those people were Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles. Knuckles is going to find two rings and place one of them next to Tails and the other next to Cosmo. Amy and Cream are going to wake up Tails and Cosmo and tell them to get the ring next to them and sneak off to the outskirts of the city. Once they were, Sonic is going to spy on them to see if everything's going into plan. If they were he'll jump out and say that the plan worked. If they don't he'll think of a backup plan, but of course that'll never happen. Right?

Amy went to Tails's house and Cream want to Cosmo's house, careful not to wake up the parents.

With Amy…

Amy quietly snuck her way into Tails's house, careful to not wake up Tails's parents. When she got up to Tails's room, she woke him up.

"Who's there," Tails asked, frightened. "It's okay Tails. It's me, Amy. Now here's what I want you to do. Grab the ring next to you and go to the outskirts of the city. You'll meet Cosmo there," Amy said. "I'll meet Cosmo there?! Finally," Tails said happily.

Me: Now that that's taken care of, Time to relax.

Cosmo: When will I see Tails?

Me: In Chapter Four. Things will get intense after Chapter Four.

Sonic: There's more than four Chapters to this?

Me: Dang it, spoilers. Anyway R&R!

Sonic: NO FLAMES!

Me: You're right blue hedgehog.


End file.
